Son of Gingivere
by lucklessangel
Summary: Whats woodlander's reaction to this new devolpment? Third chapter up!
1. Part 1

Son of Gingivere: Ch.1

Author: Luckless Angel

Rating: G (for now)

Disclaimer: Everything J

A/N: hmm….nothing really hehe just read my friends! Read! 

Siriosis and the son of Gonff and Columbine, Gonff, had been best friends due to their relations with their parents. Strong paws were building the Redwall Abbey, including Gingivere the Farmer. Siriosis and Gonff ran around the tables set up outside for lunch.

" Gonff and Siriosis! Stop running around and help me prepare lunch," scolded Columbine. Sandingomm and Gonff's mother grasped the two tunics. " Gonff you should know better then to run around or I'll have Goody give you some pans and pots to scour."

" Same goes with you Siriosis," added Sandingomm. The kind wildcat smiled and pressed a candied chestnut in each of their paws. " Be nice, and see if Foremole needs any help. I don't want you wandering around making trouble." Goody had came to set out some scones when she over heard them. She gave a hearty chuckle and shook her head, those two were always full of mischief, like her Ferdy and Coggs (now grown up). Gonff and Siriosis briefly hugged their mothers and went off the find the mole chief. 

Foremole Dinny and his crew were busy digging out a fire pit near the construction site of the Redwall Abbey. Gonff could see that they were just perfecting it was their usual mole nature. Foremole raised his snoot from the black earth long enough to wave to the two youngsters, motioning them to come over. Siriosis and Gonff raced to the almost finished pit.

" Burr, what brings 'ee zurr Gonffen?" questioned the mole leader in his funny dialect. 

" Nothin' really, jes bored as ever!" exclaimed Siriosis. " I wish there would be more to the Redwall Abbey then runnin' 'round and being caught by mother." Foremole shook his head. One day the young ones will understand what a safe haven they lived in, away from the wrath of Tsarmina. The thought of the deceased wildcat queen ran shivers through Foremole's body. 

" Are you okay sir?" asked Gonff.

" Baint wurry 'bout oi," replied the good mole, smiling reassuringly, clapping a heavy digging claw on Gonff. " Moi guess yurr mums sent 'ee over." Siriosis didn't understand mole dialect as well as Gonff so his friend translated.

" Don't worry about me. My guess your moms sent you over," said Gonff helpfully. Siriosis nodded. Foremole explained to them that they could help collect some heavy branches for tonight's fire, pointing to a small cart for the branches. Eager to do something, the two youngsters pulled towards the woods.

" Doint be late, yurr mum's will be greatlyem worr, burr," called Foremole. Gonff waved his acknowledgement.

~

Gonff and Siriosis decided that their cart couldn't hold any more branches, they had enough after all. Gonff breathed in the fresh air, sweet scents of wood and vegetation tingled his nose. They were getting closer to the Redwall site.

" I don't understand how moles like Foremole's crew can be any use besides diggin'," piped up Siriosis. " I mean, all they practically blink and we don't even understand a blinkin' thing they say." Gonff jaw dropped at Siriosis deep insult to the god mole. Sometimes he understood his friend's rude nature, even though it barely ever surfaced, but when it did, it bothered him greatly.

" It was Foremoles grandsir who discovered the way to destroy and banish the evil from this place!" growled Gonff. " Without the help of the good moles we might not be around to listen to their curious language. You just gotta learn their language, its simple, besides they very wise creatures." Siriosis shrugged, causing Gonff to roll his eyes.

Tension between the two friends lingered in the air. A faint yowl suddenly whispered in their ears. Using Siriosis good sense of direction and Gonff's courageous instinct they traveled east, leaving their cart in the middle of the path. The soft cry sounded the woodlands again. Siriosis was the first to reach the source of crying. Gonff felt his jaw drop (again). In the mist of crushed leaves and broken branches lay a young wildcat.

A/N: How is it so far? I hope you've enjoyed this part J more to come of course 


	2. Part 2

Son of Gingivere: Ch.1

Author: Luckless Angel

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Everything J

A/N: Thanks to the nice people for reviewing my story! J I really appreciate it…heres the next part!

Gonff finally found his sense and heaved his wooden staff into ready position (he had been receiving lessons from Martin). Siriosis on the other paw was cautiously walking to the limp buddle of fur. Gonff seized Siriosis tunic sleeve.

" What are you doing?! This is a wildcat in Mossflower! Remember Tsarmina, the evil wildcat! This 'un doesn't look very innocent to me," exclaimed Gonff. " Come on we got to go back the Abbey and warn the woodlanders. We don't know how many there are here." Gonff turned to the direction back to the north path. Siriosis pulled his friend back.

" It's a young 'un like us! What harm can it be? Didn't the woodlanders swear to help the ill and needy?" replied Siriosis. But Gonff knew their kind, the one who carried the stench of destruction, it must have been their family trait to smell evil. He retrieved a small whistle from his pouch and gave it three sharp blows.

Siriosis shook his head and crouched beside the fallen wildcat. It was a female, their age and it seemed like she was injured. His prediction proved to be correct after he discovered a huge gash on her hind paw. Suddenly the female wildcat began to shuffle a bit, eyes blinking rapidly revealing a pair of gold-amber eyes. Sharp eyes snapped open when they landed on Siriosis and Gonff (who was waiting for some allies to come), she tried moving but the loss of blood had caused her to be weakened.

" Its okay, we're friends," said Siriosis quietly. 

A few seconds after those words escape his lips, Bella, Martin leading a small group of squirrels, otters and mice arrived. The first sight of the wildcat caused the woodlanders to place a cautious paw on their slings and shafts. Martin carefully approached the wildcat. Placing a gentle paw on Siriosis, the warrior motioned him to stand aside at the same time for Bella to give him her shawl. Martin bundled up the weak wildcat like she was kitten and put her among the logs on the cart.

" You did good to call us Gonff," smiled the Warrior. Gonff bowed slightly. " Friends, I know that the memory of Tsarmina are still fresh in our minds but we vowed to care for the sick and take of the ones that need help. I believe that this wildcat will not be a factor in our peaceful lives, but I or any other willing creature will watch her just in case." Bella nodded her approvel.

~

Goody Stickle expected a small band of hunger creatures but not to see another wildcat! She was astounded to see a young wildcat bundled up on the pile of branches, Goody nearly dropped her woodland trifle. Abbess Germaine looked onto the road to, wrinkled face a little worried. She gently shook shocked Goody; then the hedgehog wife busily plopped down her trifle and began setting the tables. The Abbess knew her friends would not bring danger to Abbey on purpose and by the looks of the wildcat, it seemed injured. She grabbed her herd satchel and met Bella who was pulling the cart.

" Siriosis and Gonff found the young 'un alone in the woods, shes injured," said Bella gruffily. It was pretty obvious that the badger disapproved of the wildcat's presence. Abbess Germaine nodded and motioned that the wildcat was to be dropped off at the temporary infirmary. " I want Skipper to be in the tent with Abbess Germaine please. Siriosis, Gonff, please go help Goody set up the tables it's almost supper time, I'm sure the Abbess will announced your friend's condition after her analysis."

Abbess Germaine and Skipper shooed away the young creatures and went to the injured wildcat's bedside. The long gash on her hind leg seemed raw and infected, some parts of the wound was cut to the bone. A damp cloth was placed onto the patient's forehead. The wildcat was fully conscious and aware that someone was attending to her wound.

" So my young 'un, what is your name?" asked Abbess Germaine kindly. Her kind voice seemed to relax some of wildcat's tense muscles. Motherwart and other herbs were being pounded down to a fine paste.

" It's Terrafina," replied the young wildcat in a think voice.

" Thank you, now its best if you keep hushed to save some energy," advised Abbess Germaine. Terrafina drifted into a deep sleep as the old mouse applied the paste onto her wound. A million thoughts ran through her mind mixed with her wildcat nature…

A/N: Okay, this was kinda one of those building-up-story-plot parts so sorry if it wasn't that good J More parts to come! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far 


	3. Part 3

Son of Gingivere: Ch.3

Author: Luckless Angel

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Everything J

A/N: L could u guyz please review! I will continue writing jes not that motivation behind it J plz read and review

The Abbey leaders were now gathered around the tent whilst the others were enjoying the season and food. Bella, Martin, Amber the Squirrel Queen and Skipper (Gonff was keeping a close on Terrafina).

" How do we know what kin this wildcat belongs to? She's like a younger version of Tsarmina," said Amber, obviously unhappy of the new developments. Skipper of the Otters whacked his rudder like tail on the oak table in agreement. " I just get bad vibes from her, my instincts have never failed me." Bella nodded, her head flooded with facts and ideas.

" Terrafina is not in any mode to attack one of us and succeed injuring us," reported Bella. " My friends, I know that having a wildcat with unknown history in our camp but she doesn't appear to be threatening us. Martin, what do you have to say?" The warrior of Abbey gave his opinion.

" This Terrafina could be playing us fools, but so far she hasn't shown anything of the sort leaning towards evil nature. She will be refined to the infirmary and if she has to exit the tent, she'll be escorted by Amber's squirrels, an otter or myself," explained Martin. He himself felt the tinge of evilness like the Squirrel Queen and Otter chief, but knew no beast could prove themselves without a chance. " Make sure the little ones won't wander to her confinement, Siriosis and Gonff may only speak to Terrafina if they have one of us giving permission." The leaders nodded in agreement.

~

Terrafina awoke in strange surroundings, in a clean bed with white sheets covering her. Then, she remembered that an old mouse had been caring for her wounds. Her hind leg had stopped bleeding and a herb paste had been used to recover.

" So wildcat, finally awake eh?" spoke a cheerful voice. Terrafina's head swiveled around to find herself facing a small mouse clad in a simple tunic. A dagger with a leather hilt sat in its sheath on his belt. " Abbess Germaine sure know 'er way 'round herbs. Your at the building site of the Redwall Abbey." 

" Wasn't there another wildcat?" asked Terrafina, stiffly sitting up.

" Yes, young Siriosis, I believe he and his friend are the ones that saved you," replied the stange mouse. The wildcat noticed a cup of water by her bedside. She toke swing of the ice cold water, reviving her senses.

" I see, when can I get outta here? Where is Siriosis?" questioned Terrafina. Suddenly Gonff turned more alert. Why did the first words out of a cat are questions?

Martin entered the small tent. Their patient was awake. Walking up to her, he explained under what conditions the leaders had set for her. Terrafina's claws shot out, no one, no mouse was going to keep away her freedom. The warrior swiftly swung his sword around, clipping a long sharp claw.

" You may be a guest here, but until you learn what "thanks" means, I advise you to behave yourself," growled Martin.

A/N: Sorry if the ending of this part is kinda weird…J


End file.
